


Renegade's Reward

by Sliver_Tail



Series: Dark!Dick Grayson Smut [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Based off on Renegade!Dick AU by sarriathmg, Bottom Jason Todd, Creepy Slade Wilson, Dark!Dick, Dick Grayson as Slade Wilson's Apprentice, Dick Grayson is a bastard, Emotional Hurt, Evil Slade Wilson, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Slade Wilson/Dick Grayson, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason is 15 in here, Like He Laughed at Creepy and Moved Beyond It, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Jason Todd, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Takes off on Chapter 4 of that AU, Very Creepy Slade Wilson, ok some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliver_Tail/pseuds/Sliver_Tail
Summary: Jason was captured by Deathstroke's team, Defiance, and gifted to Renegade. Slade ensures his gift is well received after a mission well done.Based heavily off of an AU by sarriathmg called Renegade. My personal addition to the aftermath of chapter 4 from that.I tried to write this so you don't have to read their work to understand this. I still recommend you read that because it's so good.(Translation in 中文: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008482/chapters/57757876)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: Dark!Dick Grayson Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770943
Comments: 31
Kudos: 184
Collections: SladeRobin Weekend 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [给变节者的奖励](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008482) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)
  * Inspired by [Renegade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196307) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



> The whole AU came from that story which gave me the brain baby to write this. I don't think I can spew more love for it than I already have lol. 
> 
> Pure porn. I have no excuse. This taunted me until I gave in and wrote it. And now the world knows I'm depraved af. 
> 
> Please enjoy! First time writing this particular pairing and in this fandom, hello, and while fanfiction is nothing new to me, this is the first work I posted online in years, so wreck me with your hate and love. I'm a grown ass woman, I can take it. I swear I'm not already on the verge of tears. xD

Jason stared at the cement wall in front of him, sitting on the cot, knees curled up to his chin, arms wrapped tight around his legs. The cold chains hanging from his wrists secured to the wall behind him brushed his exposed forearms, only serving as a reminder to his compromised situation. It must have been almost a day since Renegade had last been in the cell and Jason wasn’t looking forward to the moment he came back from the mission Deathstroke took him on. 

Especially since he understood what purpose Dick was keeping him for now. He was only some toy for the older male to release any frustration on. 

He still had a strange numbing sensation channeling from his chest into his limbs at the fact that the drawer next to the makeshift bed was filled with all kinds of sex toys; things Dick was more than likely going to use on him sometime soon, maybe even as soon as he came back from the mission. At first the thought had filled him with a sense of rage he hadn’t felt in the few days of his captivity, strong enough that he kicked the drawer hard enough it slammed into the floor. 

His brief fit of rage didn’t blind him to the fact that Dick just might take it as an excuse for punishment and the resultant burst of heat from his groin from the thought flushed his skin in shame and arousal. He just did not want to address why the thought of Dick, the person who had violated him, touching him again would bring such an arousal in him so he busied himself with fixing the drawer upright, even if touching the container of repulsive items burned. The only thing left from the act of rebellion was the scuff on the floor and the corner of the wooden drawer. Something an observant person would notice; he could only hope that Dick would have some mercy and not do something about it. 

Afterwards, all that was left in him was the inability to move or think, so he spent his time curled up, even ignoring the blonde boy who had ensured his capture bringing in a simple turkey sandwich and a plastic cup of apple juice. Ignoring the intense look those green eyes gave him as the older boy left, leaving the food behind on the drawer. He didn’t want to eat. He didn’t want to be in this situation anymore. 

It was only until the door snapped open and a set of loud footsteps approaching him that he managed to tear his eyes away from the cracks in the wall to look. Deathstroke stood not that far away from the doorway, his foot reaching behind him to nudge the door closed again, a large duffle bag gripped his left hand, his two toned mask eerily staring Jason down. 

Goose bumps spread across Jason’s skin from the sudden chill in the room the older man brought with him, muscles pulled taut in a fight or flight response. The Terminator walked towards the bed calmly with no rush and Jason scrambled off the bed to stand behind the metal headboard, strategically placing the bed between the two, whilst ignoring his muscles protesting at the rush of action after hours of inaction. The man paused at the foot of the bed, placing the bag on the bed. 

“I need to prepare my Apprentice a reward.” Deathstroke said, not deterred by the severe glare the younger was giving him. “He did excellent on this mission, a good change from the last few disasters,” he continued, “so sit down, gift.” 

The implication of the man’s words of him being a gift was more than vexing, even if some part of him whispered that it was true and some even smaller part buried deep preened at it, at the attention it brought him from someone he once still looked up to. Maybe Jason was feeling off the past few days with the shock of discovering Dick Grayson being Renegade in such a violent fashion, but Deathstroke was more familiar territory to Robin. So he bared his teeth, bristling. He had much indignation and pent up rage to offer.

“Fuck off.” He snarled. 

A snort of humor escaped from Wilson as he bent over and started unzipping the bag, otherwise completely dismissing the burst of anger. God, Jason desperately wanted to punch him in the face. Deathstroke started pulling items from the bag, taking out two bottles of hair dye first, confusing Jason as to their purpose. 

“Wha-?” He started to ask, almost worried for the answer, before the man cut him off, “I think I’ll let Richard choose whether he wants to maintain your current color or let the red come back. I brought a shade as close to your natural as possible in the case he wants to get it over with, black if he wants you to stay as is.” He explained nonchalantly and Jason who has only been feeling intense fear and despair recently, could only stare in numbed shock at the two different bottles of hair dye, indignation buried quickly under the mounting anxiety whilst furiously blinking away the tears gathering in his eyes.

One would completely finish taking Robin away from him and the other would keep Robin alive somewhat, if only a mere shell of Robin’s glory, but both would be for the entertainment of Dick. Even in this manner he would be treated as some object. It wasn’t even supposed to be that big of a deal, Jason only dyed his red hair black to keep up with the Robin persona, and Bruce had agreed with the logic, but now it was just one more thing for Dick to take as an insult, one more thing for these assholes to manipulate and take away from him. One more thing to be used to degrade him and remind him of his place, like the chains confining him in this cell wasn’t enough, like the pile of toys next to the bed wasn’t insulting enough. 

So conflicted within his own mind, he almost missed it when Deathstroke pulled out a bundle of red colored rope, thick and oddly soft looking. 

“I saw that my Apprentice had quite the collection of toys for you, but I didn’t manage to see anything like this.” He started to unwrap it, red dropping unto the mattress coiling like a snake. The younger male’s anxiety spiked as Deathstroke kept speaking conversationally. The reminder of having an audience last time when Dick had- had raped him was also sickening. Jason felt the urge to vomit start growing. “He’s been slacking off the past few weeks before you came here, his knot-work is behind where I want him at, I imagine it’ll be quite good practice for him getting you out of these after he’s enjoyed himself. Good motivation as well.” 

God. 

God, did he ever shut up?! 

“N-no.” Jason rasped, voice strained with emotion. “Stay a-away from me.” He backed away further from the head of the bed, away from the rope like it would truly turn into a snake and bite him, nearly colliding with the wall while doing so, chains clanking loudly in the otherwise silent room. 

Wilson dropped the fully unwrapped rope, head tilting to the side as he observed Jason fully for perhaps the first time since entering the room. “I won’t repeat myself after this.” His voice was calm yet authoritative. “Sit down.” 

Jason knew if he disobeyed the consequences would be quick and severe, but the consequences of obeying looked just as awful to him so he stayed, unmoving, silently challenging the mercenary with a rebellious stare. He couldn’t see his face but he knew he was getting a displeased sneer in return. The stare-down broke when Deathstroke marched around the bed to get to him and Jason quickly used the excess length of his restraining chains to whip out at the man, who sidestepped the first wave. 

The second chain hit him dead on in the chest with a loud clicking sound from metal hitting heavy duty body armor, but despite appearances, Jason could hit hard and he earned a grunt of pain from the mercenary. That was the only hit Jason managed to land before Wilson got far too close for something as unwieldy as chains to be effective, he rushed off to the right away from him, but wasn’t fast enough to avoid the backslap to the face. It was strong enough to stun the boy and gave Slade more than enough time to heave him up and slam him into the bed, a loud squeak sounding off. 

Gloved hands pulled at the large shirt he wore, stripping away some of Jason’s modesty up over his head as he helplessly bounced several times off the mattress. Just as he was recovering, hands larger than his own gripped his wrists tightly right over the cuffs already there, pulling them above his head and slamming them against one of the metal bars at the bed’s head. The chains rattled off against the metal and Jason struggled and squirmed, cursing up a storm as Deathstroke easily placed a second pair of cuffs on his wrists, secured to the metal bar of the bed, limiting his mobility further than it already was. 

Jason panting from the slight exertion, yelled out, “Go fuck yourself, bastard!” 

Having his shirt taken away from him only heightened his fear over what Deathstroke had planned. He was pretty certain that the man was doing all of this without Renegade being aware, although, he was the other’s mentor, what exactly could Dick do regardless? In an act of pettiness and fear, Jason stretched out his legs, his feet hitting the bag at the end of the bed and quickly kicked it off, doing the same with the two bottles, his feet entangling themselves in the red rope, the items hitting the floor with loud bangs. Deathstroke only walked back to the bag, an exasperated sigh leaving him. 

“I will have to go over with Richard the proper methods to discipline you with.” He said, picking the bag up, dodging the wayward foot Jason aims at his head, and placing it on the drawer alongside the tray of food. “Watch yourself, I may not permanently damage you, but I’ve learned many non-crippling techniques that are just as unpleasant, boy.” 

Jason animalistically bared his teeth at the black and orange colored mask, pulling futilely at the new set of cuffs adorning his wrists. Deathstroke just gives him an unimpressed look recognizable past the mask. 

“Unfortunately, I’m on a bit of a time crunch, so I can’t spend much more time here.” He walked back towards the end of the bed, “Just enough to prepare you as a reward for my student’s hard work. He managed to kill a dozen people in 41 seconds, a personal new best for him, especially good considering how off of his game he was since you joined the Titans.” 

Jason stilled in shock and horror, barely processing the words. He knew Renegade was a contract killer, and he recently found out about Dick being Renegade, but for some reason he hadn’t actually put the two together yet. Dick just spent the time away from him killing people; if he wasn’t violating Jason he was taking lives. How many had Dick killed in total since he last saw him? How many had he killed in the years he’s been gone? It had to be in the hundreds. It couldn’t be true could it, that the Robin he idolized, was gone? 

“I doubt he’d put in the effort to get this kind of presentation anyway.” Slade continued, not paying any mind to the turmoil occurring in the second Robin’s mind. “We have another mission coming up soon, if he can replicate this performance again, it would be ideal. So, little bird, I’ll ensure he can enjoy himself in the short time he’ll be here.” 

Jason had a wave of trembles take over his body as he brought his head up slightly to look at the man, his hand holding the rope once more. Sick bastards. The both of them. The man fully intended on trussing him up and giving him on a silver platter once more to the former Robin and there wasn’t a damn thing Jason could do to stop it. 

He still fought as much as he could as Slade pulled the last layer of his modesty off his legs, kicking out wildly, almost catching the bigger man several times in the face. Swears Jason learned off the dirtiest assholes in Crime alley falling out of his mouth. The creative insults provided him a distraction from the surmounting despair and fear building up within him, otherwise he’d start begging and pleading, and after Dick so cruelly ignored him before he just couldn’t bring himself to face that humiliation again. The easy defeat from the fight was enough of a humiliation. 

‘If only I could kick him just once.’ Jason thought viciously as his borrowed pants got thrown to the floor abandoned, leaving him completely naked, as the man started winding the red rope around his squirming calves in an intricate web, tight knots holding his calves flush against the backs of his thighs, leaving him no longer able to kick out, he still brought his knees together, granting himself some coverage and the man allowed it. The rope was as soft as it had looked, even as tight as Slade had tied it, Jason doubted it was going to chafe him, despite that it was still solid enough that his strong legs didn’t stand a chance of ripping them. 

Deathstroke reached over Jason towards the duffle bag, pulling out a pillow to Jason’s disbelief and slight confusion. The confusion gave way to understanding though when the older man lifted up Jason’s hips slightly, placing the pillow right at his lower back. 

‘To make it easier on me when…’ Jason didn’t even want to finish the thought.

“Stop fucking touching me!” He barked out when the man gripped his knees and pulled them apart, exposing his groin and rear. Deathstroke ignored him, using the remaining rope to secure his locked up knees to the sides of the bed, where apparently underneath the mattress laid rows of bars. This forced his legs to be constantly up and open, he was no longer able to close them. 

He closed his eyes in frustration and fear, letting his head fall back and hiding his face in his upper arms as much as he could. The shame at being so exposed to Slade Wilson, the goddamn mercenary who spends time killing with Dick Grayson, was too much for him. Not even Dick had left him so utterly helpless, his legs were never restrained so securely like this and he was afraid that when Dick saw the “present” Slade was leaving for him, it would start to become something Dick would want to have everytime before he went… further. Just the idea of this happening again was making Jason’s eyes tear up and bite his lip harshly to prevent any sounds from escaping. His hands twisted as much as they could in their restraints as he tried to block the outside world as much as possible. 

The familiar sound of a cap being opened caused a knee jerk reaction in him, as he wearily lifted his head enough to confirm his fears. In Deathstroke’s gloved hands was the same blue bottle of lube Dick used. He was slathering an equally blue object, a vibrator. A vibrator Jason recognizes from the drawer from when Dick made him open it. A sob he couldn’t prevent ripped out from him as he shook his head as the gravity of the situation finally settled across his naked flesh like a weighted blanket. 

“N-no.” He stuttered out weakly. “Don’t.” 

“You’re in no position to make demands.” Deathstroke responded back, hand still generously lathering the toy up, “Besides, this isn’t any bigger than Richard’s. He’s about twice the size of this.” 

‘Yes, fucking thank you for that.’ An angry part of Jason growled out mentally. He suppressed it as best as he could, a scowl overcoming his features regardless as he glared at the older man. 

“I don’t want to be the reason you’re sloppy and gapping.” The man continued, unbothered. “I doubt just anybody can replace you.” 

A shudder went through Jason at that. It was horrifying to think about, but it was most likely true. Dick obviously only wanted him because of the Robin connection. His thoughts were interrupted by the sensation of something rubbing against his entrance, not entering but just kissing at the pucker, pushing slightly, before dragging up and down, moving in circles sometimes. 

“Ngh.” He buried his head back in his arms, utterly humiliated. The sensation continued for what had to be minutes and the pleasure it caused was only piling up. He could feel his penis start to enlarge, the tip turning rosy pink. It was starting to become frustrating to deal with. Trembles and shivers racked his body occasionally. He worried at his bottom lip with his teeth. 

“I’ll have to tell him you enjoy this kind of sensation.” Slade’s voice was almost like a shout in the deathly silence that had overtaken the room. An embarrassed red blush overtook Jason’s ears and cheeks and just as he opened his mouth to retort, Slade slammed the toy in in one swift powerful push. A scream tore out of Jason’s throat as the tip of the toy hit something extra sensitive deep within him. 

“I’ll ask Terra to add a layer of rock to the walls so you can scream as much as you want for Richard without disturbing the others.” The man commented as if he wasn’t currently thrusting a toy in and out of Jason’s ass. And all Jason could do was stay there and take it as it filled him up over and over again, hitting his prostate. Whines and whimpers started to fill the room, as he broke down in the face of intense pleasure. 

“N-no, stop, ah. Ngh.” Nothing coherent came out of Jason. And then the toy slammed brutally into his prostate, lifting his hips up at the force, a high pitched whine escaping him. It stayed, pressed firmly against the sensitive bundle of nerves, it was too much. Pants escaped Jason’s open mouth, his head shaking left and right, futilely trying to escape it all, his hips buckling upwards seeking movement, only for the toy to flicker into life, mercilessly vibrating against his prostate. Another scream. 

Jason ended up babbling nonsense, “No, no, no, please, please, can’t, I-, stop, no.” Violent shudders wracked his body as his legs shifted, toes clenching uselessly. Red rope pulled taut against flushed skin. Sobs breaking out from him. His eyes were full of tears, vision blurred enough that he could barely make out Deathstroke’s large form. 

A hand brushed gently against his hair and he tilted his head towards it desperately. Several pleading whines. It was too much, but his hardened dick wasn’t being touched at all. He couldn’t cum like this. A voice shushed him and he was too far gone to be affronted as something hard and rubbery pushed against his tongue and opened his mouth. He couldn’t provide any resistance as it settled into his mouth and leather closed around his jaw and head. A gag, his pleasure addled mind noted helpfully. 

His cries now muffled and a vibrator still buzzing away directly at his prostate, Slade’s hand came up to gently stroke Jason’s hard and vibrant red, almost purple, cockhead, his gloved thumb rough against the slit weeping precum. Jason gave a muffled sob as his hips thrust upwards into the hand, only for it to pull away. 

“It really isn’t difficult to see why Richard decided to have his way with you.” Deathstroke muttered, barely receiving any attention from Jason who was too high strung to comprehend. “Some more training from him and you’ll be cumming from this only. You’ll only need his dick filling you up. Soon enough, a small toy like this. You’ll learn how to be good for him.” 

Jason sobbed back, pleasure, horror, and pain mingling together in one awful mixture. His dick still pumped full of blood, arousal unabated. Head shaking back and forth, whines escaping his throat. The vibrator increased in speed, feeling like it was pounding away at his prostate, despite staying firmly pressed up against it. 

A hand wrapped around his throat not tight enough to suffocate, only providing the threat of it, “Yes, you will be good for him. A nice gift to reward him.” Jason could only try to limit his squirming to stay breathing against the grip, head tilted up and throat bared, blurry vision overtaken by the mask Slade wore. 

The hand stayed as Slade’s other hand brought something cold - metal - to his cock. He couldn’t think straight enough to think about what it was, before it slid down his prick, nestling tight at the base, next to his straining balls. It was an uncomfortably tight vice against him. 

“Just something to start off your training.” Deathstroke said almost absentmindedly. The hands left his throat and dick. A questioning whine erupted from Jason, disrupted by the gag, as the other male started packing up and walked to the door, leaving the two hair dyes on the drawer.

The man turned his head to look at the ravished boy on the cot, his dick an angry red perked up from arousal and forced upwards more prominently by the golden cockring; legs splayed out and up exposing the boy, the red ropes quite beautiful on the flushed rosy skin; the white wire sticking out of his anus from the vibrator the only indication that something was inside, thrumming without mercy against the sensitive folds of the second Robin’s prostate. 

The blue rubber ball gag taking up space in his mouth as trails of drool escaped the edges of his lips. Jason’s chest heaved in breaths since his breathing was limited to his nose now. 

Watery blue eyes, a shade darker than Richard’s, stared up at him pleading, pupils blown wide, the blue almost disappearing in the black. His dark hair mussed and framing his wide eyes. Tear tracks on his red cheeks; his face was the same when Richard was enjoying himself not even 30 hours ago. 

His arms tied above his head with two pairs of gray cuffs. His hips twitching up and down, rolling to the sides, like he just couldn’t control himself anymore, and Slade allowed a smirk on his face at the sight. 

It was an image Slade would have to memorize because the chance that his Apprentice’s rage and protective instincts would flare up after this indignity were all too high. He savored the despair in those desperate eyes as he announced, “Richard will be here within an hour for you to attend to.” 

Before closing the door, he heard a muffled sob, and a vicious grin settled on his features.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renegade finds out what his reward is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go; you asked and I have delivered. ;)  
> I hope it follows up nicely with the first chapter since this one hadn't been my plan initially. 
> 
> Enjoy~!

Jason wasn’t too sure on what amount of time that had passed since Deathstroke had left because that would take a level of awareness he currently could not summon. The vibrator hadn’t relented in the slightest, still buzzing away at the spot inside him; a place that he wished he’d been allowed to find out for himself in better circumstances. 

The only thing he could perceive was the waves of pleasure, tinged with pain, drowning and consuming him, except that wasn’t the right way to describe it; waves came in tides and this was constant and merciless. He couldn’t resurface, it smothered him and he couldn’t escape it to catch anything else. 

Dick could’ve walked in with the grace of a newborn calf a long time ago and he would’ve never been able to notice it, not from sight nor sound. Not because Slade had blinded or deafened him, but because the only thing that existed for him in that moment was touch; the feeling of the toy at his prostate- pleasure; and the vice of metal on his cock- pain. 

He couldn’t even be annoyed anymore by the dry feeling of saliva on his chin, the pain of his lips cracked from the stretch around the blue ball gag, the chaffing the second pair of cuffs were giving him, or the soreness settling into his legs from the lengthy period they’ve been trapped were mere background noise, easily dismissed. 

Nothing else mattered besides the vibrator and the device attached to his dick. If he wasn’t being driven insane by the brutal torture, he would’ve been in tears regardless from how he had been so thoroughly debased to one sensation. No training Bruce had given him allowed him the fortitude to escape into his mind away from this. 

He’d never felt anything remotely similar to it and it showed in the constant shaking of his limbs, hands white from the force of his grip upon the metal bar. Long high pitched sounds tore themselves unchecked from his throat, each whine pulled longer than the one before it. He tried rubbing his face into his lifted arms to counteract the sensations to no avail; made several attempts at stretching his legs out to find a loosened knot or at the very least get his foot to pull at the wire sticking out of him. No success at either. 

At first his hips bucked wildly against his will as soon as Deathstroke had left, but exhaustion hit him hard and now he only twitched and rolled his hips every so often. Reflexively, he would clench down on the vibrator, in some pathetic attempt to remove it or to torture himself further, it was hard to tell, but it happened more than Jason would like it to. 

Dehydration was the only reason he was no longer crying or drooling and if nothing changed soon, his voice would become as unusable as his tear ducts. 

Something soft and warm touched down upon his curled up knee, startling Jason with enough of a shock of adrenaline that he managed to open his eyes, he couldn’t even recall closing them in the first place, only to be greeted with a sight that had Jason both clamoring in joyous relief and shuttering in resigned despair. Dick Grayson, former Robin, kneeling over him, his eyes wide and mouth parted, face unguarded as he seemed to feed upon the sight of Jason’s naked form, splayed out in full display. 

Renegade’s eyes seemed unable to fix upon one place, roving from the red ropes to the equally red and straining cock to Jason’s face; his almost black eyes, lidded heavily, mouth opened obscenely wide around a rubber ball gag, dried tear tracks on flushed cheeks. 

Jason didn’t want to beg, it was humiliating and would frankly take more energy than he thought he possessed, but he needed Dick to stop staring and do something already. This stopped being nice, the fact that it was ever nice weighed him down in shame, and was increasingly becoming a pain filled torture session. He needed release. He shifted his hips up, his knee jostling the hand Dick had resting there. He pulled his hand away, face solidifying back into the unreadable expression he wore most of the time. 

Unlike the other times however, Renegade wasn’t able to keep the interest and heat away from his gaze, blue eyes like a cattle's branding iron burning Jason’s flesh with possessive intent. Jason shivered under that look, his own arousal throbbing harder helplessly, offering up a broken muffled keen. His mouth was parched and it was starting to become obvious in his voice. 

Instead of touching him like he’d hope the older would, Dick stood back up and walked the short distance to the drawer to pick up an unopened water bottle, left abandoned by Jason for some time. A loud crack could be heard as the bottle was opened. He put the opened bottle back down, bending over towards Jason and curling a hand underneath the black tresses lifted his head up to unbuckle the clasps of the gag. Jason’s tongue pushed at the rubber, managing to move it somewhat before Renegade eased it out fully for him, setting the gag aside. Jason eagerly started to breathe out from his mouth in loud pants and gasps, a groan leaving him as his dried out lips protested at the movement. 

The adrenaline Dick’s presence invoked in him had ran out and he collapsed in his bonds, his muscles lax, hands that had managed to strangle the bar consistently since before Slade had even left, twitched and lost grip, weak spasms wrecking him as he drowned under the merciless drill of the vibrator once more. His moans were soft and weak little sounds that only incited his predator. 

Dick tipped the rim of the bottle softly against his cracked bottom lip, “Drink.” He said, voice gentle with a hint of aggressiveness to it. Jason’s tongue pushed against it weakly, turning his face away, strangled sounds ripping harshly from his dry esophagus. Just the thought of the simple act of drinking and swallowing water was a gargantuan task at the moment, his current condition making all thoughts hazy and difficult to comprehend much less complete. 

“Drink.” The older male commanded, gentle tone less present this time, “Drink and I’ll remove the toy. Earn it, Robin.” 

Jason, eager for it to end, brought his mouth back to the opening, drinking the contents of the bottle in seconds, Renegade tilting it for easier access with each gulp. The water was room temperature, but it soothed his throat all the same. Impatiently, Dick just dropped the emptied bottle to the floor, settling between Jason’s stretched out thighs. He spent a few moments devouring the sight of the hole occasionally clenching down on the small white wire and the entrapped cock twitching in tandem. He trailed a finger firmly up the length prompting Jason to weakly thrust upwards at the attention after being left alone for so long. 

“Ngh. D-Dick, please. Take i-it out.” Jason pleaded, face buried into his arm.

“I never said when I’ll remove it. Just that I would.” Dick replied, gaze set on the twitching pucker exposed to him. His fingers prodded at the rim, shifting the wire, getting a cracked short cry from the boy when he tugged at it. 

“Dick.” The boy pleaded again. The other hummed, pulling at the wire with enough strength that the moving toy shifted away from its seat on the bundle of nerves, slowly withdrawing. 

A relieved sob left the second Robin’s lips. It turned into a hoarse scream when after taking it out halfway, Dick slammed it back in, ruthlessly grinding it back against the over sensitized nerves. The abrupt pleasure forced several aborted spasms to run through Jason as he started rubbing his face against his arms in a poor attempt to distract himself. Whines and whimpers he couldn’t hold back leaving him. 

“P-please!”  
“Did you beg him like this too?” Renegade asked. “Opening yourself for anyone who spends any time with you, are you now?” He pushed harder against the spot, punishingly, the toy vibrating at high speed. 

Jason couldn’t contain the horror seeping into his mind as he gasped out, briefly overtaking the pleasure, “No! No! P-please! Didn’t w-want it!” His head thrashed side to side, practically the only part of him that could manage such a thing, tied down as he was. His eyes were starting to water up again. 

Dick scoffed in response. It was clear that he was displeased by his mentor’s actions and was taking it out on the smaller male. “How much of a fight did you manage to muster up against him then? What a sad excuse of a replacement you make, Robin.” A high strung sound, a mix between a sob and a whine, was Jason’s only answer. The toy relented its pressure, pulling out entirely as Dick discarded it away carelessly, shifting himself until his face was inches away from Jason’s. Different shades of blue gazed at one another. Jason found it hard to breathe when caught in that look even though his lungs screamed for it. 

How did you replace me? What did Bruce see in you that was so worthy? Jason thinks he understood those to be what Dick was really thinking. Truthfully, he didn’t really have an answer to give. It was always a point of contention that he never liked to think too much about and Dick had to know that. He had to because he was merciless and cruel towards Jason, anything he said always was barbed with poison meant to weaken his resolve. 

“He seems to think that I am incapable of using what’s mine correctly.” Dick added, leaning up away from Jason. He started removing his sleep pants, letting his fully hardened penis slap up against his stomach. Normally, the sight of the other’s genitals scared Jason, but right now, his intense arousal built up from a lengthy denial was riling him up. He needed to cum and unfortunately (fortunately?), Dick was the person he would have to depend on to receive it. 

Dick opened a new small bottle of lube and slathered his member with it, lining himself up. There would be no preparation. The head of his cock met some resistance and Renegade merely bared upon it slowly and steadily. His hands stroked the tied up thighs, massaging at the developed muscles. He brought one hand down to the cockring tight at the base of Robin’s dick and slowly removed it, teasingly twisting his fist around the red pretty length along the way. It made it easier for the older to bring his cockhead past the rim and he enjoyed the little sounds he got from it. 

Robin threw his head back as the ring was finally taken off, a long moan echoing in the room, baring the pale column of his throat and his predator took the unwitting offering, enveloping the other as he braced his arms next to Jason’s wild black tresses, canines biting into the meat where shoulder met neck. He slid in at the same time, ballsack nestled up to the boy’s rear. Renegade ignored the incomprehensible chattering from the male beneath him as he licked away at the small amount of blood from the fresh bite wound, suckling at the skin around it as well. 

Jason’s whole world went white, isolated from all senses. Renegade’s hips didn’t falter, pounding into the warm sheath Jason’s anal cavity provided steadily, punching little gasps from round pink lips; enjoying the fluttering and rhythmic clenching muscles hugging and milking his moving cock, as Jason orgasmed powerfully, cumming from having Dick fully seated in him. Dick left Jason to it, uncaring if the boy even passed out or not, seeking out only his own pleasure now. The sight of Robin's completely fucked out face was a good sight for him to focus his eyes on as he fucked in and out, picking up the pace, jostling the unaware boy with his movements. 

Minutes later, Robin came back just as Renegade was finishing off, pumping several spurts of cum deep inside of the little bird. 

“Welcome back, Little Wing.” He greeted seeing the intelligence return to those pretty blue eyes. They slipped closed as Jason turned his head away, lips trembling in an effort to not cry. Dick smirked cruelly, rolling his hips, reminding Robin of the cock still inside him. A suppressed moan. It hadn’t been long since he first came but Renegade could feel himself stiffen up again at the horrified stare Jason gave him, alone. The minute twitching of his cocksleeve was helping too. It won’t be long enough now before he’s raring for another round. 

“Deathstroke said that he’ll get Terra to fortify the walls here. Why?” He leaned closer to Jason’s face, “Did you scream for him, Robin?” He asked, voice cruel. Jason felt his limbs lock up, as those bright cold blue eyes stared him down. “Don’t misunderstand, you belong to me now. You could have someone else’s cock up you and you would still belong to me.” He continued, warm breath now caressing the sensitized shell of the second Robin’s ear. “But don’t worry.” 

Sharp teeth and tongue teased at the ear, nipping and licking along the ridges, a shudder running down his victim’s spine, “I hate sharing what’s mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~!
> 
> Please give a kudos, comment, and/or bookmark!


	3. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two short pieces that take place sometime after chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to finish exams, but this wouldn't leave me alone until I threw it out of my brain. So, here. 
> 
> sarriathmg's newest chapter for Renegade (Chap. 5) mentioned cameras and I just couldn't let it go. (Help)
> 
> I honestly can't say this is the final chapter, because when inspiration hits, it doesn't go away. I HOPE it's the last one tho.

“She likes to be held at the edge for a long time, Pupil.” Deathstroke leaned in from behind Renegade, watching the fingers plunging into the twitching hole. “More to the left, about 4 centimeters from his prostate is where she’ll like it most.” The low whimper pulled from the boy beneath the two signaled the change in attention from the fingers knuckle deep in him. 

“Any more directions?” Renegade asked, snark in his tone. 

“Make sure to play with the clit.” Wilson rumbled in his student’s ear, “That little cock-head will do.” His gloved hand grasped Renegade’s and brought it to the slit of the hardened cock, encouraging the fingertips to rub and grind into it. Jason jolted. 

“We have to make sure you get enough practice to please our target.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason woke up gasping with heat curling in his abdomen. The heat of arousal was intense and his cock was firm against his stomach already. He instinctively reached out to touch it, stilling when the surface of the bed shifted. He pulled his hand away as if burned, cheeks flushing as he looked towards the blue eyes assessing him with amusement and interest.

“So, you have no resistance to it then.” He hummed. “That’s good. The smallest dosage is expensive enough.” 

“Wha-?” Jason tried to speak, but his tongue felt heavy, his jaw not cooperating fully. A wave of need hit him then and there. The arousal was far too strong to be natural and Renegade lifting an empty syringe, plunger pushed fully in, set justified alarm in the younger male. 

“I want entertainment for my mission. It’s going to be long and tedious.” Dick replied simply. “I added more cameras to get good angles. Please, do use the toys I’ve left for you.” He swept a hand out to an arrangement of dildos, lube, vibrators and other things Jason couldn’t tell what they were called, laid out on the bed. The older walked out, leaving the boy alone with the surmounting heat. “I’ll be watching, Robin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this!  
> 


End file.
